Love Story
by iDutchman
Summary: "It's a love story, baby just say..." "...yes" - MioxRitsu  Mitsu ; Alternate Universe; based on Swift's song.  No BETA


**A/N:** Another one-shot story. Damn, Taylor Swift always gave me new ideas randomly! #LackofCornySongs ALSO, Otanjoubi omedetou ne, Mio~! Kyaaa! This is my Mitsu gift for yah~ ^^

SideNote: I pick up some of the words from the lyrics.

**Summary:** "It's a love story, baby just say..." "...yes"  
><strong>Based on:<strong> Love Story by Taylor Swift - Romeo & Juliet  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Romance/Drama  
><strong>Pairing(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio/Tainaka Ritsu  
><strong>POV(s):<strong> Akiyama Mio  
><strong>BETA:<strong> -

* * *

><p>"Love Story"<p>

**K-ON! Belongs to Kakifly/Kyoto Animation©**  
>Alternate Universe<p>

* * *

><p><em>We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flashback starts...<em>

I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air. It was a dance party that my father had announced one week ago, he also told me that this will be the chance for me to get... a prince. People or some other girls might think that it sounds to be a good idea, getting a prince to marry you and just live happily ever after. It can happen, though I am the one who always dreaming to find a special someone that would stand right next to me whenever I wanted him to be. That thoughts of having a prince was faded out after the incident that happened to me a few years ago.

I, Princess Akiyama Mio, was about to get rape off by bad guys when I was going out there alone. Weird, but someone just saved me from that nightmare... and she's a _girl_, a really brave girl with that beautiful amber-eyes and a yellow headband that attached with her head. I never get to say thanks to her, after she saved me, she ran away without any other words but I swear that... she had that big grin before turning around.

"Men are Animals." That's what I told to everyone after what had happened in town and that is also why my father keep telling to get extra guards to protect me and now, after I grown up he asked me to get a prince. In the back of my mind said, "I don't want to get any guy to marry me." I said it because I can't easily trust people, they might look nice but who knows what's inside their heads? Or maybe... just maybe... I had falling in love with that girl but too coward to ever admit it.

I'm just here, standing on the balcony without enjoying the party. I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns but there is just something caught my attention other than the others. Everyone in the party using mask, including me but why this person in a crowd the only one that caught my very attention? When I saw that thing on the person's head, I knew it was her. I feel curious, because I know that this person is her, the one who saved me. I just need to see her, face to face...

My heart thumping so fast that I thought it might be skipped a beat or two. Once I get to the first floor, I see you make your way through the crowd- "Hello." Was the first thing you said to me without any nervous.

Little did I know, that you were Ritsu, you were throwing pebbles- but my father asked the guards to keep her away from me. "Stay away from her!"

There's nothing I could do, I wanted to know her but why... why are they so against me? I was crying on the staircase- begging you, "Please don't go..." As tears flowing down to my cheeks.

* * *

><p>I know it's weird for me to ever fall in love with a girl but there's nothing I could say, than... "Take me somewhere, so we can be alone." I've never been so sure with my words.<p>

So later that night, she asked me to meet up at the garden near by my room. I sneak out to the garden to see her, how I wish I knew how badly I wanted to meet her. We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew and I thought that she knew that I was so nervous by the moment. Suddenly she said, "Close your eyes..." I could feel her breath touching my lips. That's when I realized she kissed me. My mind said, let's escape this town for a little while.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I regret to ever asked that, but somewhere in my heart really eager to know. Does she feels the same? It's not like I doubt her or what... but to ever fall in love with someone in a very short time. I don't even know her last name yet.

"I thought it's obvious, Akiyama-hime" She grinned, took my hand and interwined it with hers, it's weird because the way our hands fit in with each other is unique. Ritsu had a smaller hand than mine, and for the first time I feel grateful of my hands. "...I love you, Mio."

We kissed again, but then there's another thing I wanted to know from her. "Ritsu... you haven't tell me your last name..." I said with a low voice within the close distance.

She let out a chuckles, "Sorry, I forgot... Well, it's Tainaka. Tainaka Ritsu," I can't help but shocked as she told me that name. Yes, Tainaka is the family name that father always talking about, father had always blame everything to the Tainaka family but whenever I asked him why... He always said I don't need to know why. "Now you know why your father against you to ever see me. My father also against me to know you, even fall in love with you... but my brother, he seems to support me. Other than family matters, they're against us because I fell in love with a girl, and I can't hide the fact that she's the beautiful Princess Akiyama Mio."

That's when I knew that there are so many things that might break us apart. Because she's Tainaka Ritsu- I was a scarlet letter, and my father always said to me to stay away and never ever meet with Ritsu again but she was everything to me. Again, I asked my childish request when she was about to go. "Please, don't go..."

* * *

><p>"Where have you been, Mio?" My father suddenly asked after barging inside my room. "Tch! You... that's it, Mio. I've warned you but you won't listen to me anymore. That girl really giving you bad influences! This Saturday, you will be enganging with the Prince from another kingdom-"<p>

"-but Dad! You can't do this to me!" I cried out loud, the tears won't stop. Why? My own father force me to marry someone that I don't even know.

"Yes, I can. I'm your father, the King of this Kingdom." He ignored my words, and looks to the other direction as he took a breath. "-You will be doing this, either you like it or not. For the mean time, I'll lock you up in this room."

My father walked out of my room and locked up the door as if I'm a prisoner. It's true, I'm a prisoner in this castle. I need someone... I need Ritsu to be here... I don't like being alone like this... save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it's real. Out of my conscious, I remember when Ritsu said to me, "Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess." Yeah, she'll come back and I knew she's not joking with her words that night.

I trust her, she'll get me. Ritsu will definitely take me out of this prison.

I know it.

I believe it.

...but that day never come.

* * *

><p>"Wait here, okay? I'll be in a minute." The prince said as he get off the horse train. I could only give out a little smile and a nod to him.<p>

It's been a month after the engagement between the prince and me. Father never mention about Tainaka family again, maybe it's because I said to my father that he was right... "In the end, Ritsu didn't show up." I shook my head, I don't want to believe in that. I got tired of waiting, she made me waiting for too long. I keep wondering if she was ever coming around but no, you never show up again. My faith in you was fading, Ritsu- or is it already missing long ago?

Weird, I get that feeling when I saw Ritsu in the party. I got off from the horse train and tried to get into the crowd, but... "Ritsu...?" I'm whispering her name unconsciously, but a certain someone turned his head around and it's exactly to my direction. It's a guy, that's what I thought. This guy could be Ritsu's brother, but this guy's presence... I believe it's Ritsu but why is she looks so different? There's no headband attach in the head...

"Mio...?" That voice, the voice that I've been longing to hear. With no hesitation, this guy made his way to the crowd and grabbed my hand. I followed him, because my heart says 'Follow' and that's when I realized that he's dragging me to a place where there's only us. I look into this guy's eyes, they were amber, and I stared at him disbelievingly. "Uh... Sorry, you can't recognize me, can you?"

Instinctively, I hugged the person in front of me and I said... "Ritsu... save me, I've been feeling so alone. I keep waiting, for you but you never come..." I sobs, I'm crying in her shoulder. I miss her so badly.

Ritsu didn't say anything to reply me, instead she was pulling away the hug from me. She took two steps backwards, giving me the warmest smile ever. Something clicked in my mind, is this in my head, I don't know what to think- She knelt to the ground, getting something in her pocket and pulled out a ring and said...

"Marry me Mio, you'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress." I could only stare at her with mixed expressions. I'm happy, but tears started to roll down from my eyes again. She took my hand and put a ring in my finger. "It's a love story, baby just say..."

"...yes." That moment I knew, those tears are happy tears.

_'cause we were both young when I first saw you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Done! Gyahahaha! I never made any RomiJuri story, this the first time! I hope ya guys enjoy it! xD

_~PervertDutchman_

**~Thanks for R&R~**


End file.
